It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year
by Katycat1970
Summary: Will & Mac - pure Christmas fluff!


**_Hello All - hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas and Santa was good to you all! :)_**

**_I know this is a couple of days late - I started writing this as a little Christmas present for you all but ran out of time to finish it before Crimbo so for ten minutes or so just imagine it's Christmas Eve again! I hope you enjoy this - it's basically nothing but Will & Mac fluff - if you can't indulge in fluffiness at Christmas - when can you?! _**

_**I want to dedicate this to all you lovely people out there who review and say such lovely things about my writing over the last couple of months - especially SerialStoryLover, Lilacmermaid, iworkwithpens, Millie & teanc09 - your constant reviews really are very much appreciated. ** **x**_

* * *

"It's the most wonderful time of the year, With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you "Be of good cheer" …" Mac sang softly, horrendously out of tune as always, into his ear piece and then giggled, stealing a look at Will as he tried his hardest to concentrate on his script for the next section… He was practising his best 'I'm not amused look' but Mac swore she could see a slight smile appearing on his face as the advertising break came to an end…

"Hey Will… Just this last segment to get through and we can wrap this up." she whispered quietly and Will nodded showing he had heard her…. "It's the hap-happiest season of all, With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings when friends come to call It's the hap- happiest season of all …" she continued with her singing causing Will to shake his head in despair again…

"Mac – please – do you have to sing?" Will muttered back looking straight back at her even though he couldn't see her through the control room window… "How the hell am I supposed to concentrate with that racquet in my ear?!"

Mac couldn't help but laugh… "Racquet? You love it Billy!"

"Hmmm – I'm not sure anyone loves your singing Mackenzie!"

"Want me to go back to what I was saying before?" she whispered quietly into his earpiece, giggling at what she'd said into his actual ear during the last advertising break while she was at his desk going through notes with him…

"I'd prefer neither while I'm live on air thank you - if that's not too much to ask my professional, award winning Executive producer?!"

Mac couldn't miss the sarcasm in his voice…

"Oh cheer up Billy – hasn't anyone told you it's Christmas tomorrow?"

"It is?" Will replied sarcastically…

"Yup – the most wonderful time of the year…."

"If you're ten years old – maybe…" Will mumbled as he started to concentrate on the teleprompter…

"hmmm! Five seconds Scrooge..."

It was a bitterly cold Christmas Eve in New York and it had most definitely been a slow news day as Mackenzie had proved singing silly Christmas songs into his ear throughout most of the broadcast when Will actually wasn't speaking! Luckily, Christmas Day & Boxing Day had fallen on a Thursday & Friday this year so the whole team were looking forward to a long four day weekend spent at home with their families – none more so than Will & Mac. All they had to do was get through these last few minutes of today's show and then it was party time – courtesy of Will. Hang Chews had saved them a corner of the bar for their Christmas festivities and there was more than a few trays of tuna jerky waiting for them as a late thank you for all the work they'd done in the run up to the festive period.

When the programme came to an end a few short minutes later the whole control room seemed to empty in two minutes flat with shouts of good show and Merry Christmas echoing around the Newsroom. Mac sat for a moment in the abandoned control room and enjoyed the silence. She loved this place during show time but she also loved it at the odd time she'd sit alone after the show had finished and marvel at just how much she adored her job these days. She certainly was lucky and once again she was overjoyed that she'd come back to Will, Charlie & everyone else at ACN – the gamble had most definitely paid off.

"Hey Caruso…" Mac jumped as she felt a hand land lightly on her shoulder… "What you doing sat in here all alone?" Will asked as he leant against the front of her desk…

"That's for me to know and you to find out Billy!"

Will chuckled and pulled a chair up next to her… "Come on – you can't keep secrets from me…" he whispered leaning forward and dropping a soft lingering kiss onto her lips… "You know I have ways of making you speak!"

Mac giggled and wheeled her chair forward until she was as close to Will as she could possibly get… "mmmm – Good show tonight gorgeous" she muttered in-between two tiny kisses… "You passed your test in concentration powers with full marks…" Mac giggled referring to her little bouts of singing (and other distractions that were best kept between her and Will)…

"So do I get a prize?... you know – for passing my concentration test?" Will asked with a goofy grin on his face…

Mac smiled and traced a finger down his cheek until it came to rest on his lips…. "mmmm…. I thought I told you what your prize was during the previous advertising break?!"

Mac had that teasing look in her eyes as she started to wheel her chair away a moment later but she soon found herself lifted from her chair and onto Will's lap in one swift movement. She shrieked out loud, for one moment forgetting where the hell they were…. "Will…" she muttered breathlessly but she soon stopped her protestations the moment she felt his lips crash against hers in a long, passionate kiss.

"So? It's Christmas is it?" Will mumbled a moment later between kisses… "Does that mean I was supposed to buy you a present?"

"Just us being together this year is my present…" Mac whispered sincerely… "Four whole days Will – four days of nothing but us.…"

Will kissed her again but Mac pulled away a moment later…. "Billy… Someone will come in…"

"I don't care…" Will muttered as he moved his hands from her waist and cupped her face softly in-between both of his hands….

"mmmm Will – you know the rules…. We can't do this here – no kissing at the office!"

"But it's Christmas!" Will replied huskily, "It's the most wonderful time of the year – apparently!" and he smiled as Mac giggled…. "If you're allowed to sing in my ear all evening – and I use the word 'sing' loosely - then I'm allowed to kiss you in here!" he added pulling her face to his and kissing her lips once more…

Mac wanted nothing more than to carry on with this game but she soon came to her senses a few seconds later and pulled away – desperately not wanting anyone to walk in on them like this….

"Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kiss you like that during the show?" Will asked somewhat breathless as she pulled away… "Kenz – you have to stop whispering all kinds of un-mentionable things into my ear while I'm trying to do a professional broadcast… I mean it Mac…. I'm an old guy and I can't concentrate on anything but thoughts of you all night when you behave like that!"

Mac giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck taking advantage of no-one else being around…. "Well… I was bored – it's been a slow day!"

Will chuckled and lovingly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear…. "Come on darling – let's go home – I've got a great idea to solve your boredom…" he mumbled a moment later as he stood and let her slide off his lap to the ground…

"Will – we can't – not yet… We've got to at least show our faces at the party…."

Will rolled his eyes and shoved his hands deep into his pockets…. "C'mon Mac… I've paid for the damn thing – you didn't say we had to go along…"

"Come on grumpy – just for an hour… We're the bosses!"

"Which means we should leave them alone to enjoy themselves while we go home and enjoy ourselves in other ways…"

Mac picked up her notebook and shook her head slightly…. "Will if neither of us shows up it'll look obvious - they'll think there's something going on between us!"

"Er… Mac - sweetheart – there actually IS something going on between us!"

Mac giggled and pressed herself into his arms… "You know that and I know that but they don't!"

"Come on Kenz – it's been four months now… Don't you think it's time we actually told them…"

"Will. Let's not start this again tonight – it's Christmas Eve… I don't want them…" She stopped what she was saying and started to make her way out of the control room…. "Forget it… Come on…"

"Don't want them what?" Will asked following behind with his hand rested gently on the small of her back…

"It doesn't matter…. Grab your things…" Mac instructed as they reached his office door….

Mac went to make her way to her office but Will held onto her hand…. "You don't want them what?"

Mac smiled and rested her other hand on the side of his cheek…. "Don't worry about it Billy…. Come on – the sooner we get to the party, the sooner we can leave…" she whispered…. "I've got plans for you tonight gorgeous which involves you and me, champagne and an early night!"

Will chuckled as she winked at him and pulled her hand from his…. He made his way into his office and gathered all the things that he would need over the Christmas break. Still not sure if he would be doing the right thing tomorrow morning he wandered over to his desk and unlocked the draw. Picking up the beautifully wrapped box he sighed and stuffed it into his briefcase. He had been thinking about this for weeks now but there in the back of his mind was her reluctance to tell anyone they were back together and she would certainly have to tell people were she sporting a huge diamond ring on her left hand.

It had been a wonderful four months of happiness for the pair of them. Shortly after his stay in hospital and Mac's revelation that she'd been at North Western that night things had moved forward like a rollercoaster for the two of them. What started out as a causal dinner one evening after work led to Mackenzie asking the old familiar question of what the message said which quickly led to an evening of revelations, declarations of love and promises of a happy future together. As Will walked Mac home that night, hand in hand, they had decided to take it slow but twenty four hours later, after another late night dinner they ended up in Mackenzie's bed and hadn't looked back since.

The only cloud on this horizon was Mackenzie's wishes to keep it firmly between themselves. She had begrudgingly allowed him to tell Charlie but the old man was sworn to secrecy as Will was and every time Will prodded her on the subject of telling everyone things got extremely awkward between the two of them. He'd left well enough alone for the past few months but more and more he just wanted everyone to know how blissfully happy they were.

* * *

Later that evening, Will and Mackenzie made it through the front door of his apartment just in time to see the first flakes of snow fall from the sky much to Mac's delight… Will chuckled as she threw her bag onto the chair and made her way straight out onto the balcony – she really was a big kid when it snowed and if it carried on like this he was sure she'd have him out in Central Park tomorrow morning building a snowman!

Will appeared a couple of minutes later with two glasses of pink champagne…. He handed one to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her as close to him as he could…

"So… these four days off – just us two together…" Will whispered with a twinkle in his eye…. "Got any ideas how we could possibly amuse ourselves between now and the 29th?"

Mackenzie giggled and wrapped her spare arm around Will, resting her head on his shoulder comfortably…. "You're being cheeky again McAvoy." Mac whispered as the snow got harder…. "I think there will be lots of snuggling on the sofa watching old movies, lots of walks in the snow and…."

"And lots of making love?" Will interrupted cheekily…

Mac giggled and playfully slapped him on the arm… "Is that all you ever think about these days?"

"I can't help it – it's your fault Mac…. I was going along fine until you took me to dinner that first night and nagged me what the damn message said…" he joked…

"You were doing fine before then eh?" Mac asked, her eyebrow raised in a questioning tone… "You were doing fine overdosing on anti-depressants & pain killers, getting high on marijuana cookies and bringing back ex-boyfriends to punish me? Doing fine yes?"…

"Well…. Okay … good point Kenz…. maybe not so fine…. But you've turned me from a frustrated middle aged man into a rampant teenager who can't keep his mind of sex for longer than an hour at a time!"

Mac giggled and shook her head before she pulled them both inside into the warm…. "Why don't you get the fire on and I'll quickly change out of these things."

Mac appeared back two minutes later in a shirt of Will's knowing he loved to see her in the apartment late at night in one of his dress shirts… she had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and had let her hair down so it hung seductively around her cheeks. Quietly, she padded over to the kitchen to grab the champagne bottle but never took her eyes off Will. He seemed to be in another world sat on the edge of the sofa gazing at the fire….

"Hey…." Mac whispered, making him jump slightly as she headed over towards him… "You okay?"

Will smiled and took in her look – he was finding it hard enough to resist her all day today – he stood no chance with her dressed in his shirt with the buttons done up so they were only just covering her breasts…. And those legs he thought as she sat down next to him and crossed one leg over the other – they seemed to just go on forever. He could resist most things if he tried hard but her legs - those he could never resist…

"Will?"

He couldn't help himself…. He turned his body slightly and let his hand wander to her leg that was almost draped over him….

"You seemed miles away there…" Mac whispered… "Everything okay?"

Will nodded and let his hand glide gently back and forth across her smooth thigh – it relaxed him more than she would ever know….

"Because you would tell me wouldn't you?" Mac persisted… "I thought we had a deal when we started this relationship? No keeping anything from each other - that includes if you're worried about something Will…"

Will let his head roll back to the sofa but kept his hand firmly in place on her thigh….

"It works two ways Kenz…. You clammed up this evening when we were talking earlier…"

He noticed her face fall and felt her tense under his touch… He seriously wondered whether to push this with her – he didn't want an argument tonight of all nights… Mac really did love this time of year and the last thing he wanted was to spoil it for her.…. "I'm fine…" he lied, subconsciously tracing a small circle on her thigh with his fingers…

"And you think that I can't tell when you're lying to shut me up after all these years…"

"Let it go Kenz…. We'll talk another time – it's Christmas…."

Will leaned in and kissed her so gently that the tenderness made Mac feel guilty…. She knew he was keeping something from her – just to keep her happy…. She pulled away and let her finger gently trace down his face…. "Billy…. Talk to me…"

Will looked up into her eyes and could see the concern she had for him…. He took a deep breath and reached for her hand…

"I was just…. When…." Will stopped and closed his eyes for a second… he always had trouble starting conversations like this and Mackenzie clearly knew this as she squeezed his hand tightly encouraging him to continue…

"When you were changing I was just thinking back to earlier… Why you don't want any of the team to know about us Kenz?"

Mac sat up and closed her eyes – she had a feeling that was what was on his mind – she had felt a change in his mood ever since their chat in the control room earlier and he'd been so on edge all the time in Hang Chews that they'd only stayed for one drink… "Billy – do we have to do this now?"

"Hey - You just pushed me to talk Mac… If you don't want to know the answer to a question then don't ask it. I'm just keeping my end of the deal – it's been playing on my mind for weeks now – you know it has…"

"Why do you want them to know so desperately?"

"It's what most couples do when they love each other Mac – they tell their friends and colleagues…"

"We're not most couples" Mac joked but Will barely smiled…. "It's none of their business Will – it only involves you and me…"

"But they're our friends right? Kenz – I don't think you've even told your parents have you?"

Mac pulled her hand away and sat up straight looking him in the eye – she could handle criticism about not telling their colleagues but he didn't have to bring her parents up now… she stood up and walked over to the fire leaving Will alone on the sofa…

"That's unfair Will…. It's still early – I am going to tell them…"

"When?"

"Will? Why are we even talking about this tonight? It's Christmas Eve…."

Will placed his champagne glass on the coffee table and made his way over to Mackenzie…. Gently he pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear….. "What's stopping you telling everyone Mac? It's been four months now and it's great isn't it?"

"It's better than great." Mac replied quietly and she truly meant it…

"So what's stopping you from letting me shout it from the hilltops?" Will asked trying to make the atmosphere a little lighter….

Mac didn't answer at first she just gazed into the fire cursing their timing as always – she'd known this conversation had been coming but she had never expected it to take place during their only four days off work for nearly a year…

"I don't want them thinking I'm sleeping with the Boss again…" Mac whispered but Will didn't accept that answer… He shook his head….

"I don't believe that's the only thing stopping you Kenz… That's not you – you don't usually give a shit about things like that?"

"What difference does it make Will?"

"It makes all the difference in the world Mac… I want everyone to know I love you… everyone to know we're together – what's so wrong with that?"

Again Mac didn't answer. She reached for his hand though and gently pulled him towards her body…. Will leaned in slightly and pressed the softest of kisses to her temple before he continued…

"I want to take you to the party on New Year's Eve Mac…. I want everyone to know you're my date, I want to hold you in my arms – dance with you – I want to kiss you at midnight and let everyone see just how much we love each other…."

Mac knew that he truly meant what he said – she'd known it since their very first night back together – he was totally in this relationship one hundred per cent and the look of honesty & sincerity written across his handsome face only confirmed what she already knew – what she'd known for months. She sighed and left his side, making her way over to the window to watch the fresh snow fall once again.

She was confused – she was in this as much as he was – there was no doubt in her mind that she was utterly in love with but there was a tiny part of her that kept holding back. She'd wanted to mention it to him time and again over the past few weeks but whenever she thought she might say something she always managed to get scared and chicken out….

As she watched a giant snowflake land on the railings of the balcony she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind….

"Why are you so scared?" a soft voice whispered in her ear a few seconds later…. He had always been able to read her so easily….

"You'll think I'm stupid…" Mac replied, feeling a little self-conscious at what she was about to say…

"Never…" came the soft voice again and he sounded so genuine…

Mac wrapped her own arms around his that were already positioned around her waist and inside she knew she wasn't going to get away with hiding this from him any longer… She sighed and kept her eyes straight out at the City below…. "Will… I just keep thinking that somehow I'll screw all this up again…" Mac whispered as she entwined her fingers with his…. "I couldn't bear to have to leave again – I love it here so much… New York, ACN… You…. I couldn't survive if I lost it all again…."

For a moment Will stopped to think just how torn up she must have been when he'd ended their relationship five years ago. Of course he'd always known from the emails and apologies she'd offered but it was only now that it hit him she had been suffering just as much as he had been over the years apart. He squeezed her waist a little tighter and rested his head against hers…

Her voice went from soft to almost inaudible as she carried on, finally pleased to be able to talk to him about it… "It was all so perfect before and I screwed it up Will… I'm scared you're going to come to your senses and want out soon…. I just couldn't bear to face any of them if we broke up again - especially my parents Will… they were so disappointed with me last time I told them – I can't go through that again – I can't have that conversation with my Father - it's easier for them not to know now – that way if we split up then…"

Mac stopped what she was saying unable to finish her sentence and tried to swallow the large lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat…

"Sweetheart – that's not going to happen this time…" Will assured her… Mac felt a tear slide down her cheek a moment later as she felt him press his lips to her hair…. "I'm not going anywhere Mac… ever. Surely you know that?"

Mac nodded – she knew it was silly of her to even think this way but as silly as it seemed it also seemed so real a thought to her night after night as she lay next to him…

"Mac Darling – I can't say for certain that we won't screw this up but I think we stand more of a chance than most couples ever do… We know how it feels to have our hearts broken by our own silly mistakes - I don't think either of us will ever let something damage our relationship again…. I'm sure of it…"

Will turned her around so they were facing each other and lifted his hand to wipe away the tear that was stranded on her cheek… "I love you Mackenzie… You know I always have and I always will… Hey – believe me – in the past I've tried not to love you but I just can't help it… I love you…. There'll never be anyone else for me and I know there'll never be anyone else for you Kenz… "

Mac smiled – his words were so simple but the look in his eyes filled her with so much hope…. "I love you too…" she whispered trying her best to smile along with him…

"Come here you." Will said as he took her hand and led her over to the sofa sitting down and pulling her onto his lap in one swift movement…. "Darling – listen to me because this is the last time we're ever having this conversation… what happened five years ago is gone… it's in the past – totally forgotten and most definitely one hundred per cent forgiven… All that's left is the future Mac – and I want that future with you and no one else… you hear?"

Mac almost giggled to try and hide the relief that had spread all over her body hearing his words… Yes - he'd said it before but that was only on the night they'd gotten back together four months ago and at the time she'd felt he'd almost said it just to please her – to win her back. Somehow it felt more real hearing this a second time around and the look in his eyes told her he absolutely meant it.

Mac rested her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he once again let his hand glide up and down her thigh… "I'm sorry..." She whispered a moment later… "I sometimes struggle to believe that we're here together like this… You and me so happy again. What did we do to deserve this second chance eh?"

"Some things are just meant to be Kenz." Will replied simply a few seconds later…

Mac let her eyes close for a moment enjoying the feeling of being so tightly wrapped together with him but a few moments later she felt Will start to wriggle out from underneath her…. She opened her eyes and saw a cheeky smile spread across his face…

"Where you going?" she asked slightly irritated at being moved from her comfy spot… Hadn't he read her mind a few seconds earlier and known he wasn't supposed to move for the next hour at least… "Will?"

Will didn't answer but disappeared to the hallway and then appeared back a few moments later with one hand behind his back… He kicked off his shoes and quickly loosened his tie before making his way back over to the sofa. Mac's eyes followed his hand as he slid the small package under the edge of the sofa to hide it from her - all the time smiling non-stop….

"What are you up to?" Mac questioned feeling slightly nervy at his actions….

"It's nearly Christmas Day" Will whispered….

Will looked up at the clock on the wall to see if it was midnight yet and noticed he was only ten minutes early if he was to do this…. While he was in his office earlier he wasn't quite so sure this would be the right thing to do but now – now he had no doubts that this was the only way to convince her that he was in this relationship for good….

"Kenz…"

He'd said her name to get her attention but he hadn't needed to – as he looked across she was gazing into his eyes waiting to find out what he was up to… Suddenly he found he had no grand speech planned….

"Happy Christmas" he said simply as he reached down and picked up the beautifully wrapped package…

Mackenzie looked at the box then up at him with her bottom lip caught so adorably in-between her teeth… "Will – we said we weren't doing presents today – we promised each other a vacation instead…"

"I know…" Will replied chuckling away at the look of confusion on her face…. "This isn't really a Christmas present though – it's just… you know… a normal present..!"

Mac giggled again and ripped off the paper in about two seconds flat… She pulled the lid off the silver gift box to reveal two smaller boxes inside…. She looked up at Will in confusion but he offered no explanation other than pointing to the bigger of the two boxes… "That one first…"

Without taking her eyes off Will she pulled the lid of the box and then finally looked down inside the box – there was a small bunch of keys which just confused Mac even more…. She looked up at Will to see him smiling… "I want you to live here Kenz…." He said simply… "I know you're here a lot of the time but there's still all this coming and going from your apartment and I want us here together the whole time…"

"Oh Will." Mac said in response, a huge smile spreading across her face…

"I know it's a big step for you Mac but I want you here beside me every night… I want your face to be the last thing I see each night and the first thing I see each morning – every morning…."

She too hated the not knowing whether they were going back to her apartment or his after the show…. They'd spent most of the last four months living here together but nothing official had ever been mentioned….

"Before you answer you have to open the other box." Will whispered feeling slightly nervous inside as her eyes left his and gazed down at the box…. "It's one joint answer to both boxes!"

Mac hadn't felt so excited in a long time as she reached for the smaller box – underneath the wrapping she thought she recognised the shape of the box from one that he'd taken from his desk drawer months and months ago – was it what she'd hoped and longed for ever since her return to ACN? As she pulled the wrapping paper from the box Will leant in and stole the briefest of kisses… The second the paper was off the box Mac felt the tears start to build and as her eyes took in the black velvet box her hands suddenly turned to jelly... She looked up at Will to see a matching tear in his eyes and she couldn't help but let hers fall…

"Oh Billy…."

Before she even took the lid off the box she leant into him and pressed her lips onto his…

"Oh Will – I don't know what to say…" she whispered a few seconds later as she finally opened the box to reveal the huge diamond solitaire ring she'd seen that day in his office…

Will couldn't help but smile at the look on her face… " 'Yes' would be good!…"

Mac giggled but couldn't take her eyes off the ring as the diamond caught the light of the fire and twinkled… After his admission on their first night back together that he'd only bought the ring as a prank Mac thought she'd hate the sight of it but she didn't. She'd told Will that night that it was all okay and she just realised that it was absolutely okay – she swore that she hadn't seen a more beautiful thing in her entire life… She looked up at him and nodded without him even saying anything…. "Yes." She said laughing at the look on Will's face…

"Hey – you have to wait for the proposal." He said as he took the box from her and pulled out the ring. He slipped off the sofa, dropping onto one knee in front of her…

"Mackenzie – I meant what I said earlier more than you can ever know… I love you so much – I always have done and I want you and I to be together for ever…. I know we've only been back together for four months but as I said – some things are just meant to be…"

"Oh Will..." Mac interuppted but he carried on - not yet finished with his words...

"You and I are meant to be together…. I've loved you every day since the very first morning I met you Mackenzie all those years ago and even those days we were apart and not speaking – I still loved you so very much…."

Mac tried so hard not to cry as she listened to his words but the more he spoke the more she was falling apart inside… Will tenderly wiped away the tears from her cheeks and planted a soft kiss on her lips…

"Marry me Kenz? Make me the happiest man in the world."

Mac didn't hesitate. She too slipped onto the floor onto her knees and closed the small distance between them…. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered a very soft "Yes" – one tiny word that seemed to ease years and years of hurt and suffering.

Mackenzie was certain she'd never seen such a wide smile of Will's face as he slowly and lovingly slipped the ring onto her finger… For a moment neither could take their eyes of the ring and just what it symbolised for them – eight long years of loving each other and finally this moment was here – a moment of promise to each other that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

A moment later their lips joined together in a long and loving kiss that was only broken for Will to pull them both up and onto the sofa again… Within a few moments they were back snuggled together in each other's arms smiling and giggling like a couple of kids….

"Merry Christmas darling..." Will whispered as he kissed her again…..

"I think it might just be the best ever…" Mac replied as she snuggled deeper into his arms….

Will placed the softest of kisses to the top of her head but suddenly Mac jumped up and grabbed her phone from the coffee table much to Will's confusion… "What you doing?" he asked….

"Well – when London is awake in a few hours' time I have to ring my parents and tell them there's a wedding to plan… but first…."

Mac didn't finish much more of her sentence as she excitedly opened the camera app on her phone… Will watched on in confusion as she carefully took a photo of her finger and the sparkling ring she had instantly fallen in love with. Within two minutes Mac had emailed the photo to their whole team, texted it to all her friends and even put the photo on twitter – all with a message that read 'Merry Christmas, with love from Mackenzie and my new fiancé Will. X'

Will chuckled as she showed him the message but then she switched the phone off as the replies started to fly in already – she would deal with that all after Christmas but for now she just wanted to spend the rest of the night snuggled in her fiancé's arms.

"So – this early night and champagne you were talking about at the office earlier?" Will asked cheekily as Mac placed her phone on the coffee table…

"Oh yeah – how could I forget?!"

Mac reached for his hand and pulled him from the sofa…. She quickly grabbed the bottle of champagne and glasses as Will turned off the fire and the lights… Mac took hold of his tie and started to pull him towards their bedroom… "hmmm…. I need to find other ways to repay you for your present too!"

Will chuckled and wondered just how much sleep they were going to get tonight – probably not a lot! "Think you were right earlier Kenz - this really is the most wonderful time of the year."

"It's the most wonderful time of the year" Mac started to sing again once they were inside the bedroom – she didn't get to sing much more though as Will's lips covered hers as they fell onto the bed together – well he had to stop her singing somehow!


End file.
